riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Vile Creature
Vile Creature are a doom band from Ontario, Canada. With origins in Saint Catharines and currently residing in Hamilton, this non-binary duo active since 2014 play a style of doom metal that is a mix of abrasive sludge and funeral doom. The duo exhibit a heavy emphasis on anti-oppression, animal rights, LGBTQ rights and veganism in their lyrics, with no tolerance for bigotry or macho bullshit. Since their formation the band has released two studio albums along with an EP, gaining significant praise for their progressive viewpoints and DIY ethos. The band has toured several times throughout Canada and the United States since forming. Vile Creature is referred to on their Facebook as an "angry queer gloom cult" and "a band with two members and a lot of opinions.". History Vile Creature's origins date back to June 2014, formed by Vic and KW, both of whom share mutual viewpoints and opinions. While KW had previously performed with the likes of Two Funerals and Mose Giganticus among other bands, Vic had no musical background prior and was self-taught in regards to learning the drums. With the help of KW in procuring a drum kit the duo would begin working on music together throughout the summer, composing thirty-eight minutes of material by the end of the year.NoiseyVile Creature Shatters Eardrums and Gender Norms, accessed 10 June 2018 The duo would translate this into harrowing sludgy funeral doom, beginning with a series of YouTube videos and the band's earliest known live performance on 16 January 2015 at The Temple in St. Catharines (With Lapsaria, Dry Heave, Snakecharmer).Cult Of Creature More shows in Ontario would follow before the duo released their debut album A Steady Descent into the Soil on 13 March 2015, with the band embarking on their first tour of the United States and Canada that April and May. With a string of Canadian shows following in support of their debut, the band toured the USA again that November. In 2016 the band would play sporadic shows and release a single eighteen-minute song on 15 September 2016 entitled A Pessimistic Doomsayer. A vinyl edition of A Steady Descent into the Soil would see release earlier that year on 21 May 2016.Facebook Event Hitting the Midwest once again in the summer of 2017, Vile Creature also began to focus on new material. On 28 January 2018, Vile Creature would premiere a new song entitled "Forest, Subsists as a Tomb" in anticipation of their second studio album.Revolver MagazineHear "Angry Queer Gloom Cult" Vile Creature's Crushing New Song, accessed 10 June 2018 Drawing from sci-fi and post-apocalyptic themes to accompany their anti-oppressive ethos, the band composed a short concept story to compliment their second studio album Cast of Static and Smoke, released on 7 March 2018 to critical praise.Astral Noize UKMeat Mead MetalInvisible OrangesNoisey.Vice What would follow would be a seventeen-date tour of the United States and Canada along with an appearance at OBEY Convention in Halifax, Nova Scotia.Vile Creature Facebook The band would close 2018 touring the United Kingdom with Bismuth and is set for an appearance at the 2019 edition of Roadburn Festival. Following the appearance the band would only perform sporadic shows through the year (Including a string of dates with Lingua Ignota) while working on a third studio album. On 20 August 2019 it would be announced that Vile Creature would return to Roadburn Festival in April 2020, performing a one-time collaborative show with Bismuth entitled A Hymn of Loss and Hope.Roadburn Festival Facebook Discography * A Steady Descent into the Soil (Studio Album) (2015, Broken Limbs Recordings) * A Pessimistic Doomsayer (EP) (2016, Self-Released) * Cast of Static and Smoke (Studio Album) (2018, Halo of Flies) Members * KW - Guitar, Vocals (2014 - Present) * Vic - Drums, Vocals (2014 - Present) Tours * Spring Awakening 2015 (2015)Vile Creature FacebookAccessed 10 June 2018Cult of Creature * Winter 2015 (2015)Vile Creature FacebookCult of Creature * 2017 Midwest Summer Pilgrimage (2017)Vile Creature Facebook * 2017 Winter Shows (2018)Vile Creature Facebook * Vile Creature & Aseethe 2018 (With Aseethe) (2018)Vile Creature Facebook * Vile Creature & Bismuth UK Tour (With Bismuth) (2018) * January MMXIX (With Dawn Ray'd) (2019)Vile Creature Facebook *'2019 European Tour' (With Aseethe) (2019)Vile Creature Facebook *'2019 North American Mini-Tour' (Select dates with Lingua Ignota) (2019) External Links *Cast of Static and Smoke Official Website *Vile Creature's Bandcamp *Vile Creature's Twitter *Vile Creature's Tumblr *Chicago reader article on Vile Creature References Category:Band Category:Hamilton Category:Ontario Category:Saint Catharines Category:Canada